Talk:Global Grover
Frank Oz In Global Grover Skits A few months ago, I caught "Sesame Street" one morning and I happened to catch a Global Grover skit. Grover surfed back from Hawaii and narrated a film about hula dancers and then remembered his grass skirt was a rental. I listened to his voice very carefully and it was definitely Frank Oz. Someone else told me that Frank also performed Grover in the skits for Alaska and China. It's probably just me, but I'm pretty sure Frank performed Grover in that Hawaii skit. I don't know about the Alaska and China ones, but Frank did the Hawaii one for sure. -- Samsticka, 12 December 2007 :I think the issue wasn't whether Frank Oz actually performed Grover in some of these skits, but whether it is important to note it on this page; Scott thought it wasn't, and I tend to agree. Perhaps if we had an exhaustive listing of the ones he did it would be worth more discussion, but we don't and I'm not sure how we ever would. Since you aren't even sure of all the ones you added it makes it doubly hard to justify. The note here about Hawaii, Alaska, & China will stand if we want to resurrect the info in future. -- Wendy (talk) 01:29, 21 December 2007 (UTC) So would Scott know which ones Frank performed him in? Samsticka 06:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Egypt One episode that you don't have on your list from either this season or the last one (it is still being aired this year) shows Cairo, where a boy from the city visits his cousins in the country. It is a nice little piece about how country relatives feed you a lot and then send you home with tons of food after a visit. My Egyptian husband loves that one. -- Angelamurock, 22 March 2007 :Thanks, got it! —Scott (talk) 04:44, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Picture There's a big splotch of white space at the top of the article, to keep the picture from breaking the table on big screens. Of course, that means that on small screens, the white space is huge. I think if we don't have enough text to make the picture work, then we should either add text or take out the picture. It's a great picture, and I'd hate to lose it, but I think the page looks horrible with the extra space there. -- Danny (talk) 16:26, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :No response yet, so I'm going to park the image here until we figure out what to do with it. -- Danny (talk) 22:58, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Just noting here that that graphic is from the pbskids online game. —Scott (talk) 04:44, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Russian restaurant Did the Russian restaurant sequence start with a Global Grover title, or was it just a Waiter Grover skit replacing the segment for one episode? -- Zanimum 15:35, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :It was not a GG segment. It was a Waiter Grover sketch. — Scott (talk) 15:39, 17 August 2006 (UTC) title sequence I didn't even know that these segments had title sequences. I figured that this was meant to be a Global Grover sketch, since it was shown in the usual spot for Global Grover, and since it had something to do with a country outside of America. --Minor muppetz 18:59, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I've never seen title cards used with Global Grover segments either, and I've followed them for at least three seasons before this. Maybe the title is used only in the standalone version; can any of our non-US fans confirm that? -- Ingeborg 02:32, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::That is correct. —Scott (talk) 04:44, 26 September 2007 (UTC)